The present disclosure relates to axial load bearing assemblies, and more particularly, to an axial load bearing assembly that includes a resilient ring providing a plurality of force characteristics along an axial range of travel.
Existing axial load bearing assemblies such as bearing isolator assemblies seek to absorb manufacturing tolerances of associated components, pre-load bearings with axial loads to eliminate looseness and unwanted bearing noise, and control worm travel and rate of deceleration. Absorption of manufacturing tolerances of worm and bearing assemblies may be accomplished while limiting travel of the components by modulating a quantity of elastomer disposed within a pair of steel cups such that the elastomer compensates for part-to-part dimensional variations. In accordance with such methods, the shape of the cups and the shape of the elastomer are such that a specific force curve is generated when the assembly is compressed. Bearing pre-load is sought to be accomplished by applying an axial force to the inner race and resisting that force on the opposite side of the bearing on the outer race. Worm travel is controlled when the elastomer becomes incompressible (i.e., hydraulic lock inside steel cups), and retention of conventional assemblies is provided through use of adhesives.
Unfortunately, such conventional bearing isolators may be limited in their ability to provide sufficient range of travel together with desirable force characteristics. Such bearing isolators may also lack the ability to be tuned so as to provide desirable force characteristics through necessary ranges of travel along the worm axis. Accordingly, it is desirable to have an axial load bearing assembly providing tunable force characteristics over an increased range of travel.